


Lady in Red

by inmydaydream



Series: Serenading [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bar Room Brawl, F/M, Falling In Love, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Meant To Be, Song: Señorita (Shawn Mendes), take it literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: After a rather awkward but heroic meeting, Adrien finds himself in love with a lady in red. But what to do when he doesn't know her name?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Serenading [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278
Kudos: 8





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I like Luka, I really do. Forgive me if you can.  
> This may be continued.  
> Song:[Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello - Señorita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pkh8UtuejGw)

Luka was watching her from across the bar, Miraculous. The way she moved, her legs and hands in total sync, and he wanted to make her his. Now a man with a mission, he walked towards her with purpose. Only for her to walk away towards the washroom. Doubling his steps, he soon reached the blue-eyed goddess. Trapping her before the wall, he asked her, "What is your name, beautiful?"

"Ma-ma-Marinette," Marinette stammered. She had been heading to the washroom. She took in his black hair dyed blue at the ends, and found him hot. But as long as she stared in his eyes, she found she was uneasy at his presence. He seemed to get closer and leaned to kiss her, and she tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"Please, wait," she said, "I don't even know your name," she continued in a feeble attempt to keep him from kissing her. She was saving it for Prince Charming after all.

"Name's Luka. Luka Couffaine," he replied, trailing his hand up her arm and watching her squirm and try to get out of his grip, but she wasn't strong enough to push him off. He  
smugly smiled when she eventually ceased her wriggling. He leaned closer to kiss her.

"Luka, please," she pleaded with him. "Stop," she said, "Please." 

She shut her eyes as reality sank in. Luka wasn't going to stop any time soon.

As his hand circled her neck and towards her breasts, she heard a groan and his hands got ripped off her chest. She heard someone else say, "I think the lady _pleaded_ you to stop. When, exactly, were you going to?"

She heard Luka growl, and she scrunched her eyes shut as she interpreted that a fight was going to take place, and if there were two things she hated, they were fighting and lying. She hated them since she was a child.

Finally, she heard Luka give a painful howl, and she heard receding footsteps. She finally relaxed.

"Are you okay, _senorita_?" He asked cheerfully, but there was an ounce of anger in his husky voice. He hated people who took advantage of weaker ones. People like his father. 

Marinette finally opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she began, taking in his god-like appearance, "You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

He just smiled sadly. _Please, God, don't let her be like one of those girls_. She was pretty, unlike any other girl he had ever met.

She brushed it off and said, "I'm quite the damsel-in-distress, aren't I?"

He laughed. "No. I would say you are one pretty little ladybug. Wouldn't you?" She was wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress with black spots. That's why the nickname. Not that he noticed. Nuh-uh. Just a casual nickname. She blushed red, and Adrien thought that from now onwards, red was going to be his favourite colour.

She leaned, and Adrien was horrified. Oh no. She did turn out like them. He shut his eyes for the inevitable kiss that never came. Instead, she kissed his cheek in gratitude and said, "Thanks for helping me, stranger." 

He gaped at her retreating figure. "Adrien," he called out in a moment of haste and coherency, "Adrien Agreste. That's my name." 

She turned around and bopped him on the nose. "Marinette," she started, her insides screaming, "Find me if you can." She walked away from him then, leaving him a blushing puddle wearing _Gabriel_ clothes on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Also, as I mentioned before, I like Luka. I just don't like it when he comes in between adrinette.  
> Leave a comment/ kudos if you liked it!


End file.
